What Is Love?
by sellarosella
Summary: Cinta, bagi Akashi Seijuurou, adalah sesuatu yang coba ia temukan bersama Furihata Kouki.


Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

This fan fiction contains translated lyrical change to 'What Is Love' which created and owned by S.M. Entertainment and sung by EXO. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the song and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_I can't explain what I feel_

_A long hectic days passes by in a second_

_In this romantic story, I'm the main actor_

_And I'm the only hero that snatched your heart_

.

Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Perasaan ingin memiliki yang begitu besar hingga terasa menyesaki paru-paru, meremas jantung, dan memenuhi setiap jengkal pikiranku. Setiap hari yang kulalui denganmu berlalu begitu cepat sampai aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Sensasi ini terlalu baru untukku. Dan entah mengapa kesal rasanya bila aku membayangkan kau tidak mengalami hal yang sama.

Melihatmu tersenyum malu-malu padaku seraya melangkah pelan di sisiku, selalu berhasil membuatku ikut tersenyum. Membuat dada ini semakin sesak oleh sesuatu yang tak kutahu namanya. Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apa aku berhasil mencuri hatimu seperti yang sepertinya telah kau lakukan terhadapku?

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Kouki?"

Ah. Apa lagi ini? Kenapa melihatmu gelagapan seperti itu membuatku ingin menarikmu ke dekapanku? Wajahmu yang memerah itu, kau hanya boleh memperlihatkannya padaku, kau tahu kan? Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain melihat ekspresimu yang manis selain aku.

"Kouki, aku bertanya padamu."

Kau membuang muka ke arah lain dengan sengaja seiring dengan bibirmu yang agak maju, cemberut. "J-Jangan menanyakan hal memalukan begitu, Akashi-_san_!"

Aku hanya diam, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku yang mulai berkeliaran tanpa diminta. Itu tidak memalukan, Kouki. Kau mau tahu apa yang memalukan? Ketika aku, Akashi Seijuurou, tidak bisa melewati hari tanpa memikirkanmu barang sedetik pun. Itu baru memalukan. Tapi aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya padamu.

.

_You're perfect, suddenly I feel like walking with you towards our future_

_I don't know why but this feeling can't be replaced_

_Love had suddenly appeared and you made me into a better man_

_As long as I'm by your side, everything is perfect_

.

Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain satu kata sempurna. Kau sempurna, Kouki. Kau tidak tahu itu dan ketidaktahuanmu membuatmu semakin sempurna di mataku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kehidupan pernikahanku sebelumnya, namun kau merubah pola pikirku. Belakangan ini, aku hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana masa depanku dengan kau di dalamnya. Memikirkan bahwa kita akan tinggal bersama, hanya kau dan aku, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Memikirkan masa depan kita.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bersikap seperti itu. Kalau kukatakan aku ingin menikah denganmu dan hidup bersama, aku yakin itu akan menakutimu, bukan? Hanya saja perasaanku semakin hari semakin dalam dan mendesakku untuk mengeluarkannya. Mengarahkannya padamu, Kouki. Karena bagiku kau satu-satunya penyelamatku. Berulang kali aku hampir kehilangan segala yang berharga bagiku namun sifatmu yang polos menghentikannya. Kau merubahku menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik.

Karena itu aku ingin bersamamu.

"Kouki, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku sesaat setelah mencuri kecup manis dari bibirmu yang ranum. Wajahmu memerah. Selalu memerah setiap kali aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Aku suka melihatnya.

"Akashi-_san_, sudah kubilang itu memalukan." Kau berbisik salah tingkah. Kemudian kau mengejutkanku dengan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirku. "Apa aku akan melakukan ini kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Kurasakan senyumku mengembang. Kau selalu suka berbelit-belit menjawab pertanyaanku yang sangat mudah itu. Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku? Menarikmu dalam dekapanku, aku sadar, bahwa selama aku berada di sisimu maka segalanya terasa sempurna.

Segalanya memang sempurna.

.

_Whether you're sad, whether you're happy, whether you're in pain, I'll never leave you_

_I just want to give you my eternal love_

_To see you laugh like a carefree child_

_To give you comfort like a friend you can depend on_

.

Tahukah kau sesakit apa hatiku melihat air matamu mengalir membasahi pipimu? Dulunya aku juga tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini, akan tetapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti. Kouki, kumohon berhenti menangis. Sakit di jantungku ini rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Aku benci melihatmu begini. Bersandarlah padaku dan katakan apa yang membuatmu menangis. Apakah aku tidak bisa diandalkan?

"Kouki, jangan menangis."

Tubuhmu gemetar dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu erat. Saat ini, entah kenapa aku merasa kau tidak ingin aku menyentuhmu.

"Kenapa harus berbohong padaku?"

Apa? Siapa yang berbohong pada siapa? Apa maksudmu, Kouki?

"Kenapa harus bilang kau sibuk membantu ayahmu kalau sebenarnya kau pergi menemui orang itu, Akashi-_san_?"

Aku mengerjap. "Orang itu siapa, Kouki? Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang diminta membantu ayahku."

"Bohong! Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali dengan orang itu! Pergi makan berdua, kemana-mana berdua. Belakangan ini kau selalu pergi dengan orang itu tapi tidak pernah menjawab teleponku."

Sepertinya aku mulai menangkap maksud pembicaraan ini. "Kau salah paham, Kouki. Orang itu adalah klien ayahku sekaligus anak dari pamanku. Kami hanya membicarakan bisnis." Ah, kenapa sulit sekali bagiku untuk meminta maaf padamu? Aku minta maaf tidak menjawab teleponmu. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menangis.

Kau terdiam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Kuhela napas panjang dan mendekapmu dalam pelukan. Aku agak sulit mengungkapkan perasaan ini dengan kata-kata, tapi masa kau tidak dapat merasakannya, Kouki? Apa kau tidak dapat merasakan setiap saraf yang ada dalam tubuhku mengatakan aku mencintaimu? Apa aku kurang berusaha menunjukkan perasaanku?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kouki. Selamanya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Bagaimana caranya aku meninggalkanmu bila yang kuinginkan adalah menahanmu di sisiku? Keinginanku sangatlah sederhana, Kouki. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu. Aku ingin melihatmu terus tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku ingin menjadi tempatmu berbagi masalah, menjadi teman yang dapat kau andalkan. Kuharap kau dapat merasakannya melalui dekapanku.

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah Furihata Kouki.

.

_I lost my mind ever since you walked into my sight_

_When I'm around you, my world get in slow motion_

_Love, it'll make me forget the pain I've felt in the past_

_Makes me forget that I've cried before_

.

Sejak hari itu ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu di bangku penonton dari tengah lapangan, aku tahu aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku. Sebelum hari itu, aku akan menertawakan segala sesuatu yang mengatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama memang benar adanya. Tapi ternyata aku sendiri mengalaminya langsung. Di hari itu, Kouki, rasanya aku melihat dunia dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Sejak hari itu, Kouki, duniaku bergerak lebih lambat setiap aku berada di dekatmu.

Segala sakit hati yang kurasakan dulu, segala kehilangan yang kurasakan dulu, aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Bahkan aku sudah lupa bahwa sakit hati dan kehilangan itu sempat membuatku menangis. Pikiranku tidak lagi terbebani dengan banyaknya tuntutan ayahku, tidak lagi tertekan dengan kepergian ibuku. Rasanya ringan sekali, seakan melayang di atas awan. Dengan dirimu di sampingku tentunya.

"Katakan kau menyukaiku."

Ekspresimu yang langsung berubah jengkel membuatku ingin tertawa. Ya, aku tahu aku sudah sering memintamu mengatakan kau menyukaiku hari ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku ingin terus mendengar kalimat itu. "Akashi-_san_, ini sudah yang ke dua puluh dua kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir. Kau mulai terasa menyebalkan."

"Oh, jadi sekarang aku menyebalkan, begitu?" Posisimu yang tengah duduk di pangkuanku, kumanfaatkan untuk menggodamu. Kudorong tubuhmu pelan hingga membentur sofa, menyeringai melihat wajah panik dan malu yang sudah sering kulihat. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah bosan. Mengarahkan bibirku pada leher jenjangmu, aku berbisik, "Aku menyebalkan, ya, Kouki? Coba katakan sekali lagi."

Kau mengerang, berusaha melepaskan diri dariku dengan terus meronta. "A-Aku menyerah! Sudah, hentikan! Jangan ditandai!"

Aku menjauh dari lehermu yang kini dihiasi bercak kemerahan, sengaja memancingmu untuk percaya bahwa aku tidak akan menyerang lebih lanjut. Aku tidak dapat menahan seringai ketika kudengar helaan napasmu yang dihiasi kelegaan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kubungkam bibirmu dalam ciuman, kulumat pelan, sampai kau akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan aku menjelajahi lebih dalam.

"Kouki, aku menyukaimu."

Wajahmu tampak sebal dan tertekan. Kemudian kau berdecak pelan dan melingkarkan kaki dan tanganmu di pinggang dan leherku. "Gendong aku ke kamar. Di sini tidak nyaman."

Aku berhasil menyembunyikan kekehanku dengan seringai dan membawamu ke kamarku. Kamar kita. Kouki, apa kau pernah dengar pepatah mengatakan 'jangan membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur'? Ah, kau jelas masih perlu banyak belajar.

.

_When I hold your hand the world will envy us_

_When you kiss me, I finally understand that this feeling will never change_

_People say nothing lasts forever_

_But I'm just that desperate person who had fallen in love with you_

_I just want you to know that this might be true love_

.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sebegini lengkapnya ketika tanganmu mengisi kekosongan di tanganku. Ketika jemari kita bertaut tanpa memedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandang ke arah kau dan aku. Kau lagi-lagi mengatakan ini memalukan dan orang-orang menatapmu aneh. Tidakkah kau sadar, Kouki? Mereka tidak menatapmu aneh. Mereka hanya iri. Kukatakan saja ya, seluruh dunia iri dengan kebersamaan kita karena kau dan aku terlihat ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku percaya itu dan kau juga harus percaya. Aku selalu benar, kan?

Dan ketika bibirmu kembali menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hatiku lagi-lagi dilingkupi kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sempat berpikir apakah perasaanku akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, namun kini aku paham perasaanku tidak akan berubah. Mungkin perasaan ini akan semakin membengkak, tapi jelas tidak akan lenyap. Aku mencintaimu, Kouki. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan soal itu.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Saat akhirnya aku berhasil mengerahkan segenap keberanianku untuk mengatakan kalimat sakral itu, kuharap jawabanmu adalah ya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan di dunia ini selain kebersamaan denganmu. Tahukah kau wajahmu yang diliputi keraguan itu membuatku ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di balik selimut? Kau, Kouki, telah berhasil membuat Akashi Seijuurou merasakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang sebegitu besarnya. Adrenalinku memacu deras setiap kali menyadari satu kata darimu mampu merubah hidupku seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-_san_." Kau berkata begitu namun mengapa wajahmu tampak sedih? "Tapi aku takut kalau aku semakin lama menghabiskan waktu denganmu, aku tidak akan rela melepasmu."

Kugenggam tanganmu. "Tidak ada yang bilang kau harus melepasku. Bahkan kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan menahanmu di sini, di sisiku. Karena kau milikku, Kouki. Selamanya."

"Selamanya itu tidak ada, Akashi-_san_. Suatu saat nanti kau dan aku harus berpisah."

"Bukankah karena alasan itulah kita harus menghargai kebersamaan kita? Karena kita tahu kita akan berpisah, maka kita harus menggunakan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin. Agar tidak ada penyesalan."

Aku bisa menerima segala keraguanmu, segala kekalutanmu, segala pikiran negatifmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima penolakanmu, Kouki. Jadi jangan lakukan itu. Kau bisa menghancurkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou hanya dengan satu kata, apa kau tahu? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu.

"Tapi—"

Terkadang, kau suka membuatku kesal, Kouki. Seperti saat ini. "Persetan dengan kita harus berpisah atau tidak. Aku hanya tahu aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin bersamamu. Apa itu tidak cukup? Sejak awal sudah kukatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku dan aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun."

Tidak, kau tidak boleh menolakku. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh menangis. Tidak sekarang, Kouki.

Perlahan kau berjalan ke arahku dengan matamu yang berkaca-kaca, mengulurkan tangan dan memelukku. "Aku juga tidak ingin menyerahkan Akashi-_san_ pada orang lain selain aku."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku, bodoh." Sebab perasaan yang kurasakan padamu, Kouki—perasaan yang kita rasakan terhadap satu sama lain—mungkin saja ini apa yang disebut orang dengan cinta sejati.

.

_So tell me what is love?_


End file.
